


Aaron Burr

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Through This Verse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron needs to not be such an idiot but i love him anyways, Angst, Have this Angsy, He will fight, Hercules doesnt know what to do but tires anyways, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Transphobia, Just Love Them Please, Lafayette is Protective AF, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Transgender Aaron, Transgender Hercules, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Andrea doesn't understand. She's been friends with the Revolutionary Set for years now, and yet, even though she rarely truly smiles unless around them, something still knaws at the back of her mind. Why can't she just be normal like her fosters begged her to be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOKAY 
> 
> this might be a bit heavy, since Mental Breaks, and internalized unrealized transphobia, but dear lord I WILL. MAKE. THIS. HAPPY. FOR. AARON. BURR. 
> 
> So yeah. Warning about those, but this series should just have those constantly there anyways, just in case y'know?

Andrea didnt, couldn't understand. She had been part of the Revolutionary Set for two years now, as of a week ago, and, even though she only smiled properly around those four, something still knawed at her stomach, something ached in her mind, and something made her stand in front of a mirror and wonder what she would look like without the breasts. 

Why couldn't she just be a normal girl like her fosters wanted? 

No, Andrea was a Burr. And Burrs were not known for being normal, exactly, but she was sure that neither of her parents had ever done what she had done. 

She had debated looking up what she was feeling, but she hadn't been able to afford a computer, and didn't want to leave a trail that the others would notice. Andrea just wanted to know why she was like this. 

Andrea was in one of her moods, where she locked herself in the bathroom for hours at a time when no one else was home, and pressed her breasts down in so may different ways to know what she would look like if she never had them. 

As she stood there, a roll of bandages around her chest that she had so carefully put on, the door to the apartment the Revolutionaries shared burst open. The laughter she identified as Hercules and Lafayette. So, as quickly as possible, she put away all evidence of her tiraid, and hid anything she had to, before making it seem like she had just gone to the bathroom. 

After fake washing her hands, Andrea stepped out, staring off somewhere, trying to ignore how right it had felt to have her chest flat. 

"Mon ami? You alright?" Lafayette gently tilted her chin towards them, and Andrea smiled slightly. Why had he asked that of all things? 

"Of course I am." She gently pulled away from them, smiling and tiny bit wider and turned to the couch

Lafayette narrowed their eyes, then sighed softly. "That's not a real smile, A." 

Andrea froze in her tracks, hands shaking slightly. They knew. Of course they knew. Its Lafayette. She clenched her hands, holding onto her skirt, one that Hercules had made her for her birthday last year. 

"A, hey, Andrea..." Laf's hands where on her face, drying tears she hadn't realized she was shedding, and she broke. A sob clawed its way out from her throat, and Andrea collapsed against Lafayette, the one sob being followed by others, and soon she could barely breathe from tears. 

Faintly, Andrea heard Lafayette say something, their chest had rumbled, but it wasn't to her. All they would say to her was comfort, but she couldn't make out specific words. So she just sobbed. Sobbed until she was just hiccuping in Laf's lap, holding onto their shirt and shaking. 

When had they gotten onto the couch? 

"A, mon ami, I need you to talk to me." Laf's voice floated above her. Gently, she reached out, petting the fluff of hair that had been freed from the ponytail. 

"Why... why do I feel like I'm lying when I say Im female? Why do I feel like Im wrong in some way?" Her voice shook and she closed her eyes, sniffling. 

Laf shifted and pulled her gently into a sitting position. Hercules, who seemed almost scared, something Andrea hoped to never see on him again, pressed a glass of water into her hands. Tentatively, she sipped at it, still sniffling softly. 

"Andrea... I think what you're feeling is dsyphoria." 

Andrea turned her head to Hercules, who had sat on the floor near them. 

"Like... it feels like your skin isn't yours for some reason? Like you arent supposed to be this person?" 

Andrea sniffled and nodded slowly, tilting her head slightly. "W-what... does that mean exactly?" 

Hercules smiled kindly. "Most likely? Youre transgender, which, in short, means you're born one gender, but feel more like the other." 

Andrea was silent for a moment as this processed. Then, slowly, Andrea looked up to Lafayette, sniffling softly. The gaze shifted to Hercules a moment later. 

"So... Im not broken?" 

Pain sprung up in Herc's eyes. "No. See, Im transgender as well. I am physically female, but mentally male." 

Andrea fell silent again. Does that fit? Is she like that? Is... he like that? 

The word felt so much better in his mind that there wasn't a second of doubt in his mind. 

"That... that fits." A shifted and rubbed his eyes slightly. 

Lafayette grinned, as did Hercules. 

"You can borrow one of my binders until we can get you some of your own." Hercules stood, messing up A's short hair. 

As he left, A started mumbling. Mom had once said it... 

"Laf? Uh... I think... I think I like the name Aaron. It was my father's and mom used to say that if she ever had a son, he would be named after my father..." 

Lafayette grinned. "Well. Alright." 

John and Alex came home a few hours later, where Aaron was still being held by Laf, but this time with Alex's computer, searching for, cheap binders that they could afford with their price range. The moment Aaron saw them, he stood. 

He had since changed into some of Laf's clothing, which was too big on him, but he loved it. 

"Alex, John. I think reintrductions are needed." Aaron grinned at the look of confusion on their faces, then glanced at Lafayette, before holding out a hand. "My name is Aaron Burr. He/Him pronouns."

**Author's Note:**

> HERCULES I LOVETHE NERD
> 
> Okay, quick thing. In this verse, no one but Laurens Family and Burr Foster Family are religious in any sense. Burr's parents died when he was about ten, so they hadn't seen it appropriate to teach him things like the LGBT+ community, due to thinking him too young. Hia Fosters hated the idea and this never talked about. So Aaron is completely unprepared for anything LGBT+. 
> 
> Bear with it kay? 
> 
> ALSO WHO ELSE FEELS LIKE THEY JUST WON A VICTORY WITH AARON HERE?


End file.
